1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a high voltage transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device may include a cell array region and a peripheral circuit region. Memory cells which store data may be arranged in the cell array region. A peripheral circuit for driving the memory cells may be arranged in the peripheral circuit region.
A high voltage may be applied to the memory cells to drive the same. The peripheral circuit may include a high voltage transistor to apply a high voltage. The high voltage transistor may be designed in various manners to endure an application of a high voltage.